Cascading Tears
by Kyra-chan323
Summary: She had manipulated people in every way, she had lied, she had cheated, all for stupid, inglorious, fame. But worst of all, she lost his trust.
1. Prologue

Haha. First Vocaloid FanFic so it may not be all that great… //

Disclamer: Don't own Vocaloids or any characters!

+X+

She was running, running from him. She had no idea where she was. She heard the sound of twigs snapping beneath her feet. A forest maybe? She didn't really care. Tears blurred her vision as he called her name. She ran faster.

Faster.

And faster.

Yet no matter how hard she ran she just simply _couldn't_ stop hearing those desperate cries. She felt a raindrop fall from the sky on her head. Another. And another. Until the rain was pelting down on her so hard it made her skin sting.

But she could still hear his calls through the rain.

+X+

He wasn't going to give up. Not as long as he still loved hear. He kept calling her name. Over and over again. Desperately trying to make her stop. Then he saw her trip and fall. He accelerated his speed. Going faster than ever to her aid. He called her name, and he only got a groan in reply. He finally reached her and knelt down beside his true love. He whispered her name. She didn't answer. He said her name again, louder. He started panicking and gently flipped her over. He yelled her name. Tears running down both their faces. He held her in his chest, smoothing out her hair affectionately. He whispered her name, over and over again. Then she quickly clutched her forehead. He looked at her questioningly and she removed her hand to reveal a deep gash. He gasped and she started to cry harder. "It hurts…" she moaned. He removed his scarf and wrapped it around her forehead, hoping that would make the pain stop. He wrapped his arms around, and she laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head comfortingly, the raindrops slowly coming to an end. "You know if you go with me, you won't be able to ever come back." She said. He nodded in reply. "Why? _Why?_ Why do you still love me—after everything I've done—how can you not hate me?!" she clutched the front of his shirt tighter, and continued to cry. "Why?" she kept repeating the word. Over and over again. "_Answer me!"_ she demanded. He smirked in response.

"Isn't it obvious?"

+X+

She raised her head of his chest. Why did he want to go with her? He should hate him for the things she had done! She had lied to him. She had hurt him. She had broken his heart. She had hurt her closest friends. All of them. She ran away from home.

She had cheated.

Lied.

Betrayed people.

And worst of all, lost his trust. But at what cost? Look at where they were now. She had screwed _everything_ up. The rain had come to a complete stop now, the clouds quickly vanished and the sun rightfully took its place waving hello to the two troubled sweethearts. "Why, Kaito?" she repeated again, barely above a whisper. He put his hand on her chin and moved her head up so her pale blue eyes were looking straight into his navy blue orbs. He leaned down his head and kissed her. It was a wonderful kiss. Everything melted around them, the birds chirping, the sounds of leaves fluttering in the breeze. It was complete bliss. Her tongue slid across his lips, asking for entrance, he opened his mouth and they both explored each other's mouths. They pulled apart, both gasping for air, each with a tint of pink on their cheeks. "Kaito?" she whispered. He stood up, handing out his hand to the pink-haired girl. Mist was all around them, a post-rain affect. "I followed you, because I love you, Luka." Luka smiled at Kaito, tears of happiness cascading down her face. "I love you too, Kaito," and the two lovers leaned in for another kiss, while a rainbow was gleaming brightly in the sky, as if smiling, because it had known it came right on queue.

+X+

Soo, ya like it? Lol.

Please review!

Miss. Unknown~


	2. Glee Club

Chapter One

+X+

This day will make Luka embark on an adventure with twists, turns, ups, downs, plus everything else in between.

+X+

It had started out like any other day, the sun was shining, occasional clouds would pass by, cascading shade on Tokyo, Japan, and a furiously pink and green alarm clock was buzzing loudly in the apartment of Megurine Luka.

"Ugh, hey… hey… shut—suddup…you.." Luka drowsily mumbled attempting to press the Snooze Button on her alarm clock, yet failing miserably.

"UGH! STOP YOUR DAMN BEEPIN'!"

Luka jumped viciously out of her bed with flames in her eyes, fist in the air. She plummeted her fist down on the alarm clock, leaving it shattered into pieces, not one annoying beep heard. "Ah…that's better!" and with that, Luka crawled back into bed, only to be woken again by a call from her bubbly friend Miku. Luka answered her phone,

"Yep?"

"Wake up Luka!"

"What time is it?"

"5:30 AM."

Luka hung up her phone.

+X+

Kaito wasn't a morning person.

His alarm clock buzzed, and he simply moaned, covering his head with (a not-so-surprising,) ice cream shaped pillow. The sun noticed this and sent one of its rays down through the window, on his face, attempting to wake him up, yet with no avail. "Mmm….ugh. Fine, you win…" He mumbled, sitting up, which sent the blankets pooling around his waist, revealing a rather …..built… torso. "I'm up," he faced towards the alarm clock as if trying to prove his point, "see?"

+X+

Luka has noticed over the years that school is just a solid routine. 1. Get there, 2. Go to class, 3. Go to lunch, 4. Go to more classes, then 5. Go home. Now that routine was _rock solid_, simple as that. Nothing interesting ever happened.

…..Well, until today.

+X+

"Favorite color?"

"Pink and Blue."

"Favorite food?"

"Uh..I don't know… sushi?"

"Do you want to know _my_ favorite food?"

Luka rolled her eyes. "Shoot"

"ICE CREAM!"

Luka smirked. "What a surprise."

This was lunch.

Rin, Len, Kaito, Luka, Meiko, Luka, and Miku would all be sitting at the usual table, talking about random things or asking senseless questions. Yet today a certain blue haired girl was absent.

"Where the hell is Miku?!?"

Everyone turned in shock to the brunette leisurely twirling a lock of her hair looking irritated.

"What?"

Len sighed, "You're too impatient, Meiko, go take a nap or something." Meiko stuck her tounge out at the blond twin. Len stuck his tongue out too. Rin rolled her eyes, "Very matur—" but she was cut off by a over-stimulated pigtailed girl running in the cafeteria. Once Miku reached them she leaned against the table, gasping for breath. "Guess- what- I just- found…out…" Meiko looked up from her heaping plate of spaghetti, mildly interested, "What?" Miku smacked down a vibrant yellow flyer on the lunch table. She punched her other arm in the air,

"GLEE CLUB!!!"

Meiko's eyes widened.

"Oh god."

So by the end of lunch period, Rin, Len, Meiko, Miku, Luka, and Kaito, were all part of Tokyo High's Glee Club.

Lovely.

+X+

"Welcome to Glee Club ..…n' stuff" An irritated music teacher sat in front of a black grand piano.

Len raised his hand, "Um, Mr. Welling--"

"Don't, call me Mr. Wellington."

Len looked confused, "Then what should we call you?"

"Death."

Luka was shocked, "_Death. _That's what you want us to call you?"

The music teacher rolled his eyes, "Yes, Death, what else would you expect from an emo," Death gave an amused snort, "Peter? Don't get me started." Well _Death_ was right about the emo part of himself. He had black hair, pale skin, and rows of scars up and down his right arm. "Look it was either this, or janitor, and hey," Death shrugged, "I can hit a few bars." He looked at the teenagers in front of him. "You two," he pointed to Kaito and Luka. "Sing." Kaito's eyes widened, "Me?" Death stood up and rolled his eyes, "See any other blue-haired guys in this room?" Kaito sighed while Luka looked terrified out of her wits. "W- What song?" she asked. Death went over to a chair and picked up two pieces off of it. He handed to Luka and Kaito. "Smile, Glee Version, Charlie Chaplin,** [A/N: Oh I just had to! XD]** I want to see what you guys got."

As Kaito and Luka stepped to the center of the center of the room, Rin and Len mouth, "_Good Luck." _at the same time, each oblivious at the action.

+X+

**[A/N: If you have the Charlie Chaplin Smile, Glee Version, you should play it while reading the song. :3]**

Luka started singing the lyrics,

_Smile, though your heart is aching,_

_Smile, even though it's breaking_

_When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by,_

Kaito joined in,

_If you smile through your pain and sorrow, _

_Smile, it may be tomorrow_

_You'll see the sun will come shining through, for you, _

**[A/N: I know Mercedes sings this part, so just pretend its Luka and Kaito plz.]**

_Light up your face with gladness_

_Hide every trace of sadness_

_Although a tear, may be ever so near_

_That's the time you must keep on trying,_

_Smile, what's the use of crying? _

_You'll find that life is still worth while, if you just smile_

_Oooh…_

_Oh…._

Kaito took Luka's hand and twirled her on the spot,

_Yeah, yeah,_

_That's the time you must keep on trying,_

_Smile what's the use of crying?_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile if you just smile_

_Smile, though your heart is aching,_

_Smile, even though it's breaking_

_When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by,_

_Smile, even though it's breaking_

_When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by,_

_That's the time you must keep on trying,_

_Smile what's the use of crying?_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile if you just smile_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile….._

_If you just, smile…._

_Smile._

The rest of the Glee Club clapped in applause, surprisingly even Death, yet Luka didn't even notice, she was lost in Kaito's eyes as he held her shoulders, she honestly had no idea how she got here, but she liked it, and that was scaring her immensely.

+X+

Of course I just HAD to put Glee in this! Haha. Don't like Glee? You might not like the first arch of this story, which is Glee/School. Haha XD.

-KJ


End file.
